Brother to Brother
by Carol
Summary: Darien and company try to get the quicksilver files back from Arnaud


5 days after Follow the Breadcrumbs

Brother to Brother

By Carol M.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Back nine

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them

Author's Note: This is a part of the Devil's Silver series. Other stories in the series include Devil's Silver, Gilligan and Mrs. Howell and Follow the Breadcrumbs. This is pretty much a sequel to Follow the Breadcrumbs so you might want to read that first before reading this one. Enjoy!

5 days after Follow the Breadcrumbs

Claire's lips met Darien's softly. The kiss gradually grew harder, each

wanting to prolong the passion.

Kissing. That's what they had been doing the last five days. Everytime they

were alone together in Darien's hospital room they were kissing. She was

his strength and he was hers.

Darien needed the distraction. Everything had pretty much turned to crap the

last couple of days. The Agency was hunting him down and Arnaud the bastard

had gotten away. He was going to get that Swiss Miss Mother if it was the

last thing he did.

Right now, he was concentrating on not getting strapped to an operating

table. He had Bobby playing security guard at the hospital and Alex

playing spy at the Agency. Hopefully, if the Agency found him, they would

have a little warning.

Darien shifted slightly in his bed. He wanted to take a little walk to

stretch his long legs and clear his head. He started to sit up and groaned

softly when his midsection protested.

Claire looked at him disapprovingly. "Darien, what did the doctors say? Not

until tomorrow. You're going to hurt yourself," she said.

"Ahh come on, Claire. I'm going stir crazy here. I want to go out and see

the world and get away from the damn scenery in this crappy hospital room,"

he pleaded.

Claire pretended to look insulted. "Oh, am I not good enough scenery for

you?" she asked with a smile.

Darien chuckled. "You're about the only thing in this room worth looking

at."

"Good answer, but unfortunately, sucking up will get you nowhere. Come on,

lie back down," she said as she gently pushed Darien back towards the pillow.

"Tomorrow, I promise," she said.

"Yes, mom," he said sarcastically.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled at the comment.

They could hear the clickety clack of Bobby's shoes coming down the hallway. 

He entered Darien's room with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Did they have it?" asked Darien anxiously.

Bobby tossed the bag gently on Darien's chest. "Of course they had it. They

weren't exactly selling out, Fawkes." 

Darien smiled widely as he ripped open the bag and took out the latest issue of Philosophy Now.

"I don't know why you bother with that stuff, Fawkesy. Now Maxim, that's a

magazine," said Bobby.

"Bobby Hobbes, literary critic," said Darien sarcastically as he started

thumbing through the magazine.

Claire looked at Bobby anxiously. "Any sign of them?" she asked.

Bobby shook his head firmly. "Nope, nope, got the perimeter highly secure. 

Anyone tries to make a move and Bobby Hobbes will be the first to know," he

said confidently.

"Good," said Claire as she picked up Darien's medical chart and started to

look through it.

Bobby peaked at it over her shoulder. "How's he doing, he gonna make it?"

said Bobby with concern.

Claire turned around and smiled "Yes Bobby, he's going to be just fine. 

Stop worrying, okay," she said gently.

Bobby nodded. "Just checking, just checking. Want to make sure my partner

is getting the best care possible."

Darien put down his magazine and looked at Bobby and Claire. "Hey guys," he

said softly. They both looked at him attentively. "Thanks, you know, for

helping me. I know you're risking your lives and careers by doing this, and I

just want to let you know that I really appreciate it," he said with

sincerity.

Bobby smiled and shook his head. "Nonsense Fawkes, this is what partners do

for each other, pal." He extended his hand toward Darien and they did their

not so secret handshake.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go downstairs and make sure that none of the

Agency's men in black have shown up," he said. "Do you guys need anything?" he asked.

Claire shook her head. "No, I'm good, thanks Bobby," said Claire.

Darien also shook his head.

"All right, I'll be back a little later," said Bobby as he exited the room.

Darien gave Claire a worried stare. "We have to tell him," he said firmly.

Claire gave him a strange look. "Tell him about what?"

Darien pointed at the two of the them. "About this, about us, about us kissing everytime were alone together. I don't feel right about it. He's my best friend and I'm moving in on his woman," said Darien.

Claire smiled. "I'm not Bobby's woman," she said.

Darien shook his head. "Yeah, but he thinks you are. Come on Keep, he's been in love with you since day one."

Claire sighed heavily. "All right, all right, we'll tell him, but not right now. Right now you need to heal," she said.

"Thank you," said Darien.

"All right now Darien, you need to get some rest, okay," said Claire.

Darien started to protest, but silenced himself when he saw the look on Claire's face. He looked at her slyly. "Can I at least get a little pre-nap kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

"That depends," replied Claire mysteriously.

"On what," said Darien, playing along.

"If you promise to actually sleep and not pretend to sleep and then start messing around as soon as I leave the room like you did yesterday," she said.

Darien slowly nodded. "Okay, I promise. No play time for Darien Fawkes. Now get over here," he said with a large smile.

Claire slowly walked over to him, teasingly slow. She gave him a huge smile and then leaned in for a tender kiss. She pulled away seconds later feeling incredibly flushed. "Sweet dreams, Darien," she said softly.

Darien closed his eyes. "Definitely," he said. He drifted off to sleep in seconds, not realizing how tired he really was.

At the Agency

The Official had been watching Alex all day. Every half hour or so, she would nonchalantly walk by his office, trying to get information on the search for Fawkes.

He could see her hovering outside the office now, trying to make it look like she was looking at a poster on the wall.

"Monroe, get in here," yelled the Official.

Alex slowly sauntered into his office. "Sir?" she said innocently.

"Cut the crap and sit down," the Official said firmly.

Alex took her time sitting down. She didn't like to take orders from anybody and that included her boss.

"Now let's be honest here. I know you've been spying on me all day so you can tip off Fawkes and Hobbes when we know their location," said the Official.

Alex scoffed. "Sir, that's absolutely ridiculous, I would never..." the Official interrupted her.

"You're a little late, Alex. We've got their location. Had a tip-off from a nurse in a hospital in Oakdale. Agents should be closing in as we speak," he said smugly.

Alex tried to mask her slight panic, but was unsuccessful.

The Official smiled coldly at her. "Go ahead, call them. It's a little too late now," he said.

Alex stood up and gave the Official a nasty look. Then she quickly walked out of the office.

The Official sat back in his chair and felt incredible peace and accomplishment. He finally had Fawkes right where he wanted him.

At the hospital--a few hours later

"No, I'm telling you, it's all about Ginger," said Bobby in a very serious tone.

"No, no, gotta disagree with you there, buddy. Mrs. Howell is where it's at," said Darien.

Bobby shook his head. "Gotta thing for those old mature broads Fawkesy?" asked Bobby.

Darien looked over at Claire and smiled slightly. "I don't know about the old part, but I'm defiantly into mature."

Bobby noticed the look between the two. He decided to brush it off. "What about you, Claire? Who's your favorite character on Gilligan's Island?" asked Bobby with curiosity.

Claire smiled widely. "Gilligan, of course," she said as she looked quickly at Darien.

Bobby noticed this. Okay, there was definitely something going on here, he thought. Nothing got by Bobby Hobbes after all.

"I would have figured you for the Professor," said Darien with a teasing smile.

Claire shook her head. "Naw, I like Gilligan. A little goofy, but so sweet and cute," she said.

"Okay, okay, what about the Brady Bunch..." said Bobby as he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "This is Bobby Hobbes," he said. "Uh huh. Ah man, okay, thanks," said Bobby as he hung up the phone in a panic.

"Hobbes, what's going on?" asked Darien.

"That was Alex. They know we're here. Guys should be pulling up any second," said Bobby as he started to gather Darien's things in a bag. Claire started to unhook Darien from the various machines that were attached to him.

"How are we going to do this," asked Claire with concern.

"It's okay, I got it covered," said Darien as he stiffly got out of bed with Claire and Bobby's help.

He let the quicksilver flow out of his body, turning himself invisible. He then let the quicksilver flow onto Claire and Bobby.

"Wow," he heard Claire whisper softly.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Bobby.

They slowly made their way out of the room. They turned a corner and saw a dozen agents with thermal glasses walking towards them.

"Aw crap," said Darien, Claire and Bobby simultaneously.

"Go, go," yelled Bobby as he pulled out his gun. He started shooting at the ceiling, not wanting to injure any innocent bystanders. The agents immediately took their thermal glasses off, having trouble seeing the shots that were being fired at them.

Darien and Claire, made their way to the elevators at the other end of the hall. Bobby was close behind, continually shooting his gun at the agents.

The trio made it to the elevator and stepped inside. Claire pushed the down button. The door started to close, but was stopped when one of the agents stuck a gun in the middle of the doors.

The agent looked in the elevator, seeing nothing without his thermal glasses. Bobby held up his gun, ready to fire, but Darien pushed the gun down. Instead, Darien stuck his finger out and quicksilvered the agent's weapon. The agent looked down dumbfounded at his now empty hand. Bobby took this opportunity to kick the agent away from the elevator. Claire pressed the close door button and this time the elevator doors actually closed, leaving behind a couple of highly confused men in black.

Darien, Claire and Bobby made there way out of the front of the hospital, which was crawling with agents. Thankfully, none of them had thermal glasses on, thinking that the invisible man was still somewhere in the hospital.

Bobby and Claire dragged Darien to the car that Bobby had rented. Darien was barely hanging on, the movement and quicksilvering proving to be too much for him.

"Guys," he moaned softly as he started to stumble.

Bobby and Claire immediately tightened their grip on Darien. Claire felt something warm drip onto her arm. She looked down and saw in quicksilver vision a dark substance. Blood. Darien's blood.

"Oh god, Darien, you're bleeding," said Claire with concern. She started to slow the pace down, but Bobby wouldn't let her.

"Come on, we've got to get to the car, guys," said Bobby with determination. He took more of Darien's weight and literally started to drag him.

Darien's head started to swim. He was about to lose the flow and pass out. "Hurry, guys, hurry, I'm going to lose it," he said breathlessly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the trio made it to the car. Bobby opened the doors in the back and he and Claire helped to lay Darien across the seat. Claire joined Darien in the back. As soon as Darien's head hit the seat, he passed out, effectively ending the quicksilver flow.

Claire and Bobby both ducked down in their seats as Bobby gunned the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. After a few blocks, Bobby was confident that they had gotten out safely.

He looked towards the backseat. "How's he doing," he asked Claire.

Claire looked highly upset. "He ripped out some of his stitches. We've got to get him someplace stable now," she said urgently.

"Not a problem," said Bobby as he slammed his foot on the gas, heading to the highway.

Part 2

Darien awoke gradually, not sure where he was. He could hear soft murmuring in the background. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in some cheap motel. It looked like it was the middle of the night. Bobby and Claire stood near the door, arguing about something. Darien moved slightly, causing a soft groan to escape from his lips.

Claire and Bobby were immediately at his side.

"Easy, Darien," said Claire softly.

Bobby patted him on the back. "Oh Fawkesy, that was a beautiful thing, quicksilvering all three of us like that," said Bobby with excitement. He looked at Claire.

"Wasn't it wild?" he asked her.

"Actually, it was kind of interesting," said Claire with a smile.

Darien laid back and closed his eyes. "Well, I'm glad I entertained you. I'm here all week," he said.

Claire stared at Darien, who still had his eyes closed. She then looked at Bobby who shook his head slowly. "Um, Darien?" said Claire with hesitation. Darien opened his eyes. "Yeah?" he said.

"I'm going back to the Agency," she said quickly.

Darien furrowed his brow. "Why?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Because you need counteragent. That three-person invisibility stunt cost you a lot of quicksilver. You only have a day and half before you go quicksilver mad and I want to save you the pre-madness pain," she said.

Darien checked his tattoo. She was right. "Claire, I don't know about this. Is it safe?" Darien asked worriedly.

Bobby stepped forward. "Nope. It's not safe. That place is going to be held tighter than Fort Knox. But you know the Keeper, can't tell her anything," said Bobby.

Claire sighed. "Look, Darien needs counteragent. Now I don't have the recipe card on me, so I have to go back to the Agency and get it," said Claire.

"Wait a minute, you have a recipe card for counteragent just lying around?" asked Darien in disbelief.

"Well, it's not exactly lying around, but if I can get into the Keep, I can get to it," she replied.

Darien stared into space for a moment and then shook his head. "No, Claire. The Official would've thought of that. You're not going to be able to get in there," said Darien.

"I have to try," she said softly.

Darien looked up at her. "Keep, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's just too dangerous. I don't want you risking your life over this," he said.

"Just like you risked your life to save me?" she retorted.

Darien only stared at her. A thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute, I thought it took like 48 hours to make counteragent," asked Darien.

Claire shook her head. "Ah, it used to. But I've finally found a way to make it faster. Only takes about 5 hours now," said Claire.

"Well it looks like all the time you spend in the Keep has not been wasted," said Darien. "But Keep, seriously, I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous."

"No, no, no, I'm going. You can't stop me. I'll be there and back before you know it," she said as she grabbed the car keys to the rental car.

"Hobbes, go with her," said Darien.

Claire shook her head, "No. Someone has to stay with you. You might hurt yourself if you're here alone. Plus Bobby might need to stop you form hurting someone if something happens and you go quicksilver mad."

Darien flinched inwardly at her last comment.

"Claire," said Bobby as he followed her towards the door.

"Kids, I'll be fine, okay. You know I can take care of myself," she said with a little annoyance in her tone.

"We know, Claire. It's just we don't know what the Official could do..." Darien started to say, but was interrupted by Claire.

"I'm going now. Rest, okay? Don't worry," she said as she walked out the door.

Darien looked at Bobby helplessly. "Well, will you go stop her," said Darien urgently.

Bobby stepped towards the door and then hesitated. He slowly turned around. "No, Fawkes, you know what, she's right. You need counteragent and she can take care of herself," said Bobby matter of factly.

Darien sat up quickly, trying to get out of bed. "Fine, if you won't stop her, then I will," he said weakly as he tried to untangle his legs out of the sheets.

Bobby quickly ran to the bed and pushed a struggling Darien back down. "Calm down, partner, okay. You need to chill out. It's going to be all right, my friend," said Bobby with concern.

Darien closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and noticed that Bobby was staring at him.

"You got something going with the Keep?" Bobby asked suddenly.

Darien was taken aback. "What are you talking about, Hobbes?" said Darien.

Bobby gave Darien a sharp look. "Don't insult me, Fawkes. Nothing slips by Bobby Hobbes. I've been trained to notice every casual glance, every slip of the tongue, every change in tone. I 've seen the way you two have been looking at one another," said Bobby.

Darien nodded, knowing he was busted. He looked at Bobby apologetically. "Look, Hobbes, it just kind of happened. I never meant to move in on the Keep like that," said Darien slowly.

"Do you love her?" asked Bobby quickly.

Darien looked at him for a few seconds and then slowly started to nod. "I think so," he responded.

Bobby walked to the window of the small motel room. He stared into the dark parking lot for a few minutes, the room filled with awkward silence. Darien laid on the bed, staring at the back of his partner, feeling like a bastard for hurting his partner.

Finally, after a few minutes Darien couldn't take it anymore. "Hobbes, I'm sorry, man," said Darien.

Bobby knew he meant it. He knew Darien would never hurt him on purpose. That didn't mean that his heart still didn't feel like it had been stabbed with a knife.

Bobby turned around. He smiled slowly and walked towards Darien's bed. "It's okay, partner. A guy like me would have broken her heart anyway. My life is just too fast-paced and exciting for a chick like the Keep. She needs someone boring and sluggish like you," said Bobby with a snicker.

Darien started to smile. "So are we okay then?" asked Darien.

Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're okay. One day she'll wake up next to you and see you're hair without any styling products in it and she'll leave you," said Bobby sarcastically. Then a serious expression came on his face. "But until then, I wish you nothing but happiness, my friend," he said sincerely. He stuck out of his hand, ready to slap Darien's hand.

"Thanks, man," said Darien as the two partners slapped hands.

Claire pulled the rental car up to the sidewalk parallel to the Agency. She shut off the engine and got out of the car. She looked up at the Agency's building and took a deep breath. 

She checked her watch. Midnight. She hoped no one would be there, but somehow she didn't think she was going to be that lucky.

She made her way to the door and breathed a sigh of relief when her key still worked and didn't set off any alarms. She slowly crept towards the elevator. The guards had gone home, the only noise audible was the soft tapping of her shoes on the floor.

She reached the elevator and pushed the down button. She heard a noise and looked to her right and left in a panic. Nothing. Calm down, Claire, she thought as the elevator door opened. She got onto the elevator and pressed the floor to the Keep.

Her palms start to sweat. She was terrified that as soon as the elevator door opened, she would be surrounded by armed agents with orders to shoot to kill.

The elevator beeped when it reached the Keep floor. Claire held her breath as the doors opened. Empty. Not a soul. Claire let out the breath she had been holding, feeling a little bit of relief. Maybe I'm going to make it, she thought as she walked to the Keep.

She slipped her keycard in its slot and the Keep door opened. She felt for the light switch on the wall. She hesitated, still not totally convinced that agents weren't hiding in the dark. "Oh, bloody hell," she said loudly as she flipped the lights on.

All alone except for her piranhas. Claire relaxed and ran over to her desk. She started rooting around the drawers, searching desperately for the counteragent card.

"Where the hell is it," she muttered softly to herself as she continued to search. 

"Looking for this?"

Claire froze. She turned around slowly and saw the Official holding the recipe card in his hand.

Claire stared at him coldly. "Give me that card," she said angrily.

The Official shook his head. "Nope. Not until you tell me where Fawkes is and why the hell you and Hobbes are helping him commit treason," said the Official.

"Sir, it's not like that," said Claire.

"Oh well then please, by all means, explain it to me," said the Official.

Claire looked at him with fire in her eyes. "He took those files for me. Arnaud kidnapped me and the only way to get me back was for Darien to bring Arnaud the files," said Claire. "He did it for me, not for himself. And if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you punish him for saving my life, then you have greatly underestimated me," Claire said firmly.

"I see," said the Official.

"Now, Darien needs counteragent. You are going to let me take him some. Then we are going to get the files back from Arnaud and bring them back to the Agency bloody safe and sound," said Claire with resentment.

"All right, Claire, you can take Fawkes his counteragent. But you can't take the card, you have to leave it here with me. I have a feeling, given the chance, you would give the card to Fawkes and I would never see him again," said the Official.

"Sir, I…"

"No, Claire. You make the counteragent, you give me the card and you get out," said the Official firmly.

"What if he needs more counteragent?" asked Claire.

"Then you come back, get the card and make it. But you are not, under any circumstances to take that card out in the field. It will be kept in a place that I deem secure from now on. Am I making myself clear?" asked the Official.

"Yes, sir," Claire said curtly.

The Official handed Claire the recipe card. She snatched it out of his hand and started to gather the necessary ingredients to make the counteragent.

"One more thing," said the Official.

Claire looked up from the many vials of chemicals she was sorting through.

The Official went on. "You tell Fawkes, I don't want to see him until he can set the disk in my hand. And Claire, if he doesn't get the files back, you tell him to run, because nothing will stop me from hunting him down and ripping that gland out of his head myself," said the Official with anger.

Claire looked at him in horror. She wanted to tell him off, she wanted to beat the crap out of him for using Darien to do his dirty work all the time. But instead, she only nodded with defiance. She didn't want to risk pissing the Official off so much that he would change his mind about letting her take Darien the counteragent. And Darien was the only thing that mattered right now.

Back at the motel

Bobby paced back and forth in the motel room, continually checking his watch. Darien laid in the bed, watching Bobby pace. Early morning light was shining through the window. The light, in combination with Bobby's pacing, was starting to give Darien a headache.

"Hobbes," said Darien with irritation.

Bobby didn't seem to notice. He continued to pace, muttering something softly to himself.

"Hobbes," Darien snapped.

Bobby still didn't notice.

Darien sighed with annoyance. "Hobbes, would you please sit the hell down before you wear out the carpet," said Darien loudly.

Bobby stopped pacing and scoffed at Darien. "I'm just a little concerned about the Keeper, okay. She's been gone for like 8 hours and hasn't called. I'm getting a little worried here," Bobby said.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Darien.

Darien checked his tattoo. He still had a few hours before the headaches would start. Bobby noticed Darien looking at the tattoo.

"You okay there, pal? Or do I need to pull out the ole straight jacket?" asked Bobby.

"Nah, I'm good, at least for another few hours anyway," said Darien.

"Well thank god for small favors. I don't know if I could handle you going wacko on me right now," said Bobby.

The motel door suddenly opened and Claire walked into the room. She carried her medical bag with her.

"Oh thank god," said Darien softly.

"Keep, Keep, what hell took so long. I was about to send out the bat signal," said Bobby with concern.

Claire walked over to Darien and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine guys, I really am, okay," she said as she took the counteragent out of her bag. She took out alcohol wipes and swiped Darien's arm. Then she injected him gently with the counteragent. Darien gasped slightly as the counteragent entered his system. Claire looked at Darien tenderly. Bobby stepped up behind Claire. 

"Claire, how did you pull this off? Did you see the Fatman? Did you tell him our location?" asked Bobby quickly.

"No, I didn't tell him our location. I explained the circumstances and we made a deal." Claire looked at Darien. "He wants the files back."

"What?" asked Darien.

"We have to get those files back, otherwise the Official is going to harvest the gland," said Claire. "You bring the Official the files and everything will be fine."

Darien stared at her in disbelief. "What good would getting the files back do anyway, huh? I mean couldn't Arnaud just copy them onto another disk?" asked Darien.

Claire shook her head. "No, no. Eberts attached this program to the files that doesn't allow them to be copied from anything but the Agency computer. If Arnaud tries to copy the files, he'll just get a blank disk," she said.

"Eberts," said Bobby with disdain. "Always thinks of everything the little twerp."

Darien looked at Bobby. "Well that little twerp might have just saved my ass," said Darien.

Darien looked up at Claire. "What about the counteragent?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.

"He locked away the recipe card. He told me I could come and get the counteragent when you needed it until you get the files back," she said.

"Tight ass bastard," muttered Darien.

Darien looked around the room. He looked at Claire and then at Bobby. "How the hell am I going to get these files back?" asked Darien.

Bobby walked to the bed and slapped Darien on the back. "Don't worry partner, we'll figure it out."

"We'll help you, Darien. Whatever you need," said Claire.

Bobby nodded. "That's right. If Arnie wasn't already invisible, then he would be wishing he was by the time we get through with him."

Darien gradually started to smile. "Thanks guys. Maybe this time we can take down the little prick once and for all," he said.

Part 3

4 days later

"I'm fine," said Darien with annoyance as he and Bobby walked through the Bay Mall parking lot.

"No you're not. You're hurting. It's too soon, you should be in bed resting," said Bobby with concern.

"Thanks mom," said Darien sarcastically. "I can't believe we're meeting you're informant at a mall. Who the hell meets at a mall?" asked Darien.

"We do, my friend. Come on, we're going to be late," said Bobby as he picked up the pace.

"So this guy, this informant, he's from HobbesNet, right?" asked Darien.

"That's affirmative," said Bobby as he opened the door to the mall.

"Well, who is he? How does he know Arnaud?" asked Darien as he followed Bobby through the door.

"He works for the guy who makes that creepy mask stuff that our Swiss friend is so fond of using," replied Bobby.

"Oh, so this guy is just going to give us the location of Arnaud, just like that?" asked Darien with disbelief.

"That's want informants do Fawkes, they inform," said Bobby.

Bobby stopped in front of an ice cream stand. "Okay, he should be here any minute," said Bobby with anticipation.

Darien rolled his eyes. "You know, in the past we haven't had much luck with the combination of ice cream and HobbesNet."

"Shut up, here he comes," said Bobby as he walked towards a tall middle-aged man with deep blue eyes. Bobby extended his hand. "Howie, how you doing my man?" asked Bobby.

"Cut the crap, Hobbes," said Howie curtly.

Darien couldn't resist a smile. 

Howie eyed Darien suspiciously. "Who's your friend?" Howie asked.

"It's okay, he's cool, he's with me," said Bobby as he patted Darien on the shoulder.

Howie looked back at Bobby. "I'm in danger. I shouldn't even have come today. I think my boss knows what I've been doing," said Howie as he looked nervously at the people walking past him.

Darien stepped towards Howie. "Well, then let's cut to the chase. Where's Arnaud?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe he is still in the U.S. We had an order that was shipped to this address." Howie took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Darien.

"Good, good," said Darien as he looked at the paper. "Hey Hobbesy, this address is only a few hours drive from here."

"That's all the info I have for you," said Howie as he started to leave.

Bobby waved. "Thanks Howie, you've been very helpful as usual."

Howie quickly walked away from Bobby and Darien.

Bobby punched Darien hard in the arm.

"Ow," yelped Darien.

"See, see, what did I tell you? Golden information that only something as sophisticated as HobbesNet could produce," said Bobby as he and Darien slowly headed towards the exit of the mall. "You know partner, you should get some informants going. With all those thieves and criminals you know it might be able to rival HobbesNet."

"Yeah, I could call it friends of Fawkes," said Darien teasingly.

"I'm serious, Fawkes. You have to hone you're skills to be a good agent. None of this fly by the seat of your pants stuff. You have to have options, my friend," said Bobby.

"Yeah, well the only option I have right now is to get those files back from Arnaud," said Darien as he and Hobbes walked out of the mall.

Darien looked towards the parking lot. "Well, there goes your informant," said Darien as he pointed towards Howie getting into a new Mercedes. "Why is it that the informants always have better cars then us working class stiffs?" asked Darien.

This thought was interrupted by a large explosion. Howie's car erupted into a huge fireball. Darien and Bobby both shielded their eyes from the glare.

"Aw crap," said Darien as he started running towards the car to see if their was anything left of Howie.

"Fawkes, wait!" shouted Bobby as he ran after Darien.

Bobby saw a large SUV speeding towards Darien. "Fawkes, look out!" screamed Bobby.

Bobby sped up and managed to push Darien and himself out of the way of the speeding vehicle. They both tumbled to the ground roughly.

Darien managed to land right on his still tender midsection. He laid on the ground in a fetal position moaning, unable to straighten up.

"You okay, partner?" asked Bobby with concern as he slowly picked himself off the ground and brushed his jacket off.

"I've been better," said Darien through gritted teeth.

Bobby knelt down next to Darien, seeing if Darien had reopened his wound. Darien swatted Bobby's probing hands away. "It's okay, I'm okay, just give me a few seconds," said Darien as he took a steadying breath.

Gradually, the white-hot pain started to fade into an annoying ache. Darien slowly straightened out and started to stand up. Bobby grabbed his arm to help him.

"I told you, you were hurting. You belong in bed," said Bobby as he grabbed Darien and draped his arm over his own shoulder.

"Let's take you back to Claire," said Bobby.

Darien only nodded, too miserable to argue.

The pair slowly made their way to the rental car. "Thanks for saving my life back there, Bobby," said Darien.

"Don't mention it partner," said Bobby as he helped Darien into the van. "Just shut you're eyes and relax," said Bobby as he made his way to the driver's side of the van.

Bobby sped rapidly out of the parking lot, which was slowly starting to fill up with fire trucks and police cars.

Back at the Motel

"I'm going with you guys to this address," said Claire as she iced Darien's midsection.

"No, Claire. Come on, you saw what happened at the mall. I don't want you getting hurt or killed," said Darien.

"I'm going with you and that's final. I can help you guys. Bobby will tell you. I work wonders with guns," said Claire as she looked at Bobby for support.

"That's affirmative, Fawkes. Keep can certainly hold her own in a gun fight, and that's more then I can say for you," said Bobby with a grin.

"Thanks, Hobbes," said Darien sarcastically.

Darien took the icepack off his stomach and reached for his shirt. "Okay, let's go," he said as he got out of the bed.

"Maybe just me and Bobby should go. Give you some time to rest," said Claire with concern.

Darien shook his head. "No way. I'm going. Come on, times a wastin'," he said as he picked up his jacket and headed towards the door.

Claire sighed and then followed Darien and Bobby out the door.

Unknown Address

"Well this turned out to be a big, fat zero," said Darien as he walked around the house at the address Howie had given him.

They had driven for two hours to Crystal Springs and had found the house completely abandoned. The only thing they had found was the box that Arnaud's latex had been shipped in. Nothing else, no computers, no mail, no garbage, nothing.

Darien sat on the floor and put his hands over his eyes in frustration. He exhaled loudly. Claire sat down next to him and put a supportive hand on his back.

Darien took his hands away from his eyes and looked at Claire. "How the hell are we going to find him now?" Darien asked dejectedly. He put his hands back over his eyes.

Claire thought about it for a second. "What about Huiclos? Maybe he knows where Arnaud is. He did before, right?"

Darien nodded and looked up. "Yeah, but that was only because Arnaud needed me. Now that Arnaud has no use to me, he's not going to be dropping hints to Huiclos about his location," said Darien.

"Well, it's worth a shot, right?" interrupted Bobby, who had been examining the box the latex had been shipped in. "Maybe Arnaud isn't quite the slick Swiss mother he thinks he is and let something slip."

Darien nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. It couldn't hurt anything to go and see him," said Darien as he stood up.

Claire followed suit. "Back to San Diego, kids?" she asked.

Bobby and Darien nodded. "Yeah, let's hit it," said Darien.

The trio headed out of the abandoned house.

Bobby parked the car in the parking lot of the prison. Claire and Bobby started to get out of the car when Darien stopped them. "Let me go in alone, okay guys. I don't want to spook him," said Darien firmly.

Bobby protested. "What if you need back up or something, partner?"

"Hobbes, it's a prison, what's going to happen?" said Darien as he got out of the car. "Just wait here, all right, I won't be long," said Darien as he walked off.

Claire and Bobby sat in the car in awkward silence for a few moments. Bobby cleared his throat loudly. "Hey, ah, by the way, I heard about you and Fawkesy. I'm happy for you two," he said sheepishly.

Claire smiled with sympathy. "Thanks Bobby."

"You know I just hope you know what you're getting into with Fawkes. He can be moody, very moody, and he's got that smart ass attitude all the time. Maybe you're looking for someone a little more sophisticated you know, someone who actually owns a pair of dress shoes," rambled Bobby. He laughed nervously. "You know I'm kidding, right?" he said.

Claire nodded and smiled warmly. "I know Bobby," she said softly.

Bobby looked at her, but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. "You guys are my best friends and if you make each other happy, then well…that makes me happy," he said as he finally looked Claire in the eye.

Claire leaned forward and gave Bobby a hug. "You're a good friend, Bobby," said Claire. 

"You're not so bad yourself, Keepie," said Bobby with a smile.

Darien walked into the visitation room where the guards had put Huiclos. Huiclos smiled when he saw Darien. "Mr. Fawkes, this is a surprise. Two visits in the last six months."

Darien only nodded.

Huiclos continued. "But, I'm smart enough to guess that you probably didn't come here to see me, right? You want information on Arnaud."

Darien nodded. "Yeah, actually I do. Do you know where he is, or do you know a place where I might start looking for him?" Darien asked with hope.

Huiclos shook his head. "No, he doesn't tell me anything about his location since what happened last time. He visited me three or four days ago and he seemed to be very excited about something, but he wouldn't tell me what."

Darien exhaled loudly. "So you don't know anything?"

Huiclos shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

Darien nodded slowly. "Okay," he said with disappointment.

Darien stared at the door for a few moments. Then he looked at Huiclos. An idea was starting to form in his head.

"How close are you to your brother, Huiclos?" asked Darien slyly.

Huiclos looked at Darien strangely. "Well, he uses me a lot, makes me do things that I don't want to do. But he is my brother and I love him," he answered.

"Would you die for him?" asked Darien.

Huiclos nodded. "Yes, I suppose I would."

"Would he die for you?" asked Darien.

"I would like to think so," Huiclos replied with a look of confusion.

"Good," said Darien as he stood up. He walked over to Huiclos and quicksilvered. Then he touched Huiclos' arm and quicksilvered him as well.

"What are you doing, Fawkes?" asked Huiclos in a panic as the quicksilver started to coat his body.

"I'm taking you on a little sabbatical, buddy," said Darien as he pulled Huiclos to the door.

Darien opened the door and dragged Huiclos into the hall. The guards looked at the opened door dumbfounded. Darien reached to the side of one of the guards and quicksilvered his side arm, removing it from the holster.

Darien trained the weapon on Huiclos. "You say anything and you die," whispered Darien harshly.

Huiclos nodded nervously.

The pair slowly made their way out of the prison and into the parking lot.

Claire and Bobby continued to sit in the car. Bobby checked his watch, wondering what was taking Darien so long.

Claire jumped in surprise when she saw the back door open by itself. "Darien?" she said.

The door shut. Darien and Huiclos appeared in the back seat as quicksilver flakes fell off both of their bodies.

Bobby looked at them in surprise. "Fawkes, what the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked with confusion.

"Just take us back to the motel, Bobby," said Darien firmly.

Reluctantly, Bobby started the car and headed back to the motel.

Part 4

Back at the Motel

Bobby paced back and forth across the room, whispering to himself. Huiclos was sitting in a chair, watching t.v. along with Darien and Claire, who were sitting on the bed.

They were watching a local newscast. The news of Huiclos "escape" had just broken. "Authorities are baffled by the literal disappearance of this man," said the newscaster as a picture 

of Huiclos flashed across the screen. "Huiclos De Phon was last seen in the San Diego prison facility, when he and a man visiting him, literally disappeared without a trace." 

A sketch of Darien appeared on the screen.

Darien winced. "Is my hair really that big?" he asked.

Claire looked at him and smiled, rolling her eyes.

The newscaster continued. "Anybody with information to the whereabouts of these two men should call Crimetales at 555-TALE. You might be eligible for a $1000 reward."

Bobby stopped pacing when he heard the last part. He walked over to the phone. "What was that number?" he asked as he picked up the phone, ready to dial.

Claire looked at Bobby sharply. "Hobbes."

Bobby put down the phone. "I'm telling you guys this is very bad. You shouldn't have done this Fawkes. I knew I should have gone with you in there," Bobby said in a manic tone.

Darien looked at Bobby. "Do you need a glass of water or something? Cause you really need to take your pills."

Bobby gave Darien a dirty look and then took his pills out of his jacket pocket. He poured out two pills, dry swallowed them and then put the bottle back in his pocket. "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very," said Darien. "Look, just calm down, okay Hobbes. I'm just borrowing our buddy Huiclos. I'll get Arnaud here, get the disk and then take Huiclos back to prison."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Bobby.

"I do, my friend. You gotta trust me," said Darien.

Bobby's cell phone rang. He quickly took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Bobby Hobbes."

Bobby made a confused face. "Yeah, he's right here…okay, hold on." 

"Fawkes, it's for you," said Bobby as he handed the phone to Darien.

"Hello?" said Darien with hesitation.

"Bravo Fawkes, job well done," said Arnaud on the other line. "I must say I didn't think you were capable of something so daring. I'm rather impressed."

"Yeah, well, I aim to please," said Darien sarcastically.

"It's a pity really. You and I would've made such a great team. With your criminal talents and my charm and sophistication, we could've taken over the world," said Arnaud.

"Cut the crap, Arnaud. I want the disk back. So if you ever want to see your brother again, bring me the files. And I want you here, not one of your henchman," said Darien firmly. "Oh, and Arnaud, don't bother copying the files. It won't work."

"Yes, well how do I know my dear brother is still alive?" asked Arnaud coolly.

Darien handed the phone to Huiclos. "Talk," said Darien.

Huiclos took the phone. "Hello? Yes…yes…all right…"

"That's enough," said Darien as he grabbed the phone from Huiclos and put it to his own ear.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Darien.

"I must say, Fawkes, you do kidnapping very well. Is this your first one?" asked Arnaud.

"Yes, it would be my first. Let's just say that I have acquired some kidnapping skills in the last few weeks. Now…" Darien was interrupted by Arnaud laughing.

"That's funny, Fawkes," said Arnaud.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Darien with agitation. "We're at the Blue Plaza Motel in San Diego, room 12."

After a pause, Arnaud said, "Yes, we have a deal. I will there in about two hours. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Fawkes."

"Oh, and Arnaud, don't bother bringing any of your boyfriends with you, okay," said Darien.

"Very smart, Fawkes. You have my word," said Arnaud.

Darien clicked the end button and tossed the phone back to Bobby. Darien walked over to Huiclos and looked him in the eyes. "Well Huiclos, it looks like we're going to have a little reunion here," said Darien.

Huiclos looked up at him nervously. Claire and Bobby both exchanged worried glances. Darien only smiled.

A few hours later

Arnaud got out of the van that had just pulled up to a sidewalk two blocks from the motel. Despite what Fawkes said, Arnaud never went anywhere without bodyguards. He walked slowly towards the motel, fuming. He was really pissed. It wasn't about his brother. Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn about Huiclos. Well maybe that wasn't exactly true. Maybe he did care a little. Huiclos was his dear brother after all. And Huiclos was a very useful person to have around.

But the thing that really pissed him off was Fawkes. Fawkes had the upper hand and that wasn't supposed to happen. Arnaud was the one who was supposed to terrorize and torture family members, not Fawkes. Fawkes had definitely surprised hi, but Arnaud wasn't worried. He didn't think Fawkes was capable of killing unless he was quicksilver mad and from what he heard on the phone, Fawkes definitely was sane. Still, this was a major inconvenience that he did not need.

Arnaud carefully patted the microphone disguised as a button on his jacket. His men were ready to charge in and grab Huiclos at his command. Maybe he would even get to kill Fawkes if things went well.

Darien sat at the table next to Huiclos. He heard a knock at the door. "Well I guess I better let your brother in," said Darien as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Arnie," said Darien as he grabbed Arnaud and shoved him roughly inside the motel room.

Darien patted down Arnaud. After finding no weapons, he said, "That's a good boy."

Darien then proceeded to punch Arnaud as hard as he could in the stomach. "Payback is a bitch," Darien said with a smile.

Bobby came up behind Darien and pushed Arnaud roughly into a chair next to Huiclos. Arnaud leaned forward in the chair, trying to recover from Darien's punch. He gradually sat up and came face to face with Bobby. Bobby took the opportunity to punch Arnaud in the face. "That's for Claire, douche," said Bobby.

Bobby hit him again. "And that's for hurting my partner," said Bobby with satisfaction.

Arnaud recovered after a few seconds and looked over at his brother. "Ah brother, how are you doing?" asked Arnaud.

"I'm doing okay, what about you?" Huiclos asked.

"I'm doing great, brother, thanks for asking," replied Arnaud.

"Okay, cut the Swiss family niceties. Give me the disk," said Darien firmly.

Arnaud reached into his pocket and handed Darien the disk. "Here you go, friend," said Arnaud with a smile.

Darien handed the disk to Claire. Claire put the disk in a laptop computer to check it. Darien came up behind her and looked at the screen. "Is it the real deal?" he asked her.

Claire nodded and smiled. "Yep, it looks like you're in the clear, Darien," she said.

Darien took a deep breath. "Thank god," he said softly.

Arnaud cleared his throat. "So Fawkes, if it's all right with you, I will be taking my brother and leaving now," said Arnaud as he started to stand up.

Bobby pushed him back down in the chair. "Not so fast there, Swiss boy."

Arnaud shook his head. "Now, now, Fawkes. This isn't the way to run an operation like this."

Darien stepped towards Arnaud angrily. "Oh, as opposed to how you run an operation. Kidnapping Claire, beating the crap out of me, leaving us for dead at the cabin without any counteragent," yelled Darien.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Did you beat her up after you went quicksilver mad? Try to kill her? Rape her maybe?" asked Arnaud with genuine curiosity

"You son of a bitch," screamed Darien as he pulled Arnaud out of the chair by his collar.

Arnaud continued. "So which one was it? You obviously didn't kill her."

Claire got up and ran towards Darien and Arnaud. "Shut up Arnaud," she said with anger.

"So what did he do Claire? Did he rape you at the cabin, beat you?" asked Arnaud.

Tears started to shine in Claire's eyes. "Shut up," she whispered.

"So he did rape you. A few bruises wouldn't bring tears to your eyes, you are much stronger than that. So did it happen at the cabin or did it happen before I kidnapped you?" Arnaud asked Claire.

Bobby stepped towards Arnaud and Darien. "Shut up, Phone," said Bobby loudly.

Arnaud looked at Darien. "Tell me, Fawkes, how does one go through life with so much responsibility on their shoulders? I mean raping your Keeper, letting your brother die for you?" said Arnaud.

"I hate you so much," yelled Darien as he pushed Arnaud back into the chair. He pulled out the gun he had stolen from the prison guard and pointed it at Arnaud.

"You're the reason it all happened. You killed my brother, you made me the psychotic freak that I am, you made me hurt my friends," said Darien as he held the gun on Arnaud.

Bobby put his hand on Darien's shoulder. "Come on partner, don't do this," said Bobby gently.

"I can kill him, Hobbes. I can kill him and then all the pain will be over," said Darien.

"No it won't, buddy. It won't change a thing," said Bobby.

"Well maybe this will," said Darien as he moved the gun from Arnaud to Huiclos. A look of total panic filled Huiclos face. Arnaud took advantage of the distraction and tapped his button three times, the signal to his men.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a brother for a brother, Arnaud. You killed Kev, now I'm gonna kill Huiclos," said Darien with determination.

Claire quietly crept towards Darien. "Darien put the gun down. You aren't a murderer. This will destroy you and you know it," said Claire as she stepped up behind him.

"Keep's right, Fawkes. You'll never be able to live with yourself," said Bobby.

"Oh yes I will," said Darien with a touch of doubt in his voice. "I'm going to avenge Kevin's death," he said, trying to sound confident.

Claire touched Darien's arm softly. "Not like this, Darien. Kevin wouldn't want that. It would make you just like Arnaud."

Darien's hand with the gun started to shake. A lone tear trickled down his cheek. "No it wouldn't, no it wouldn't," said Darien softly.

He looked at Huiclos face. Huiclos was crying softly. Darien's gun hand started to shake violently.

"Come on, buddy, give me the gun," said Bobby gently. He reached towards Darien's hand and pried the gun out of Darien's hand. 

Just as Bobby took the gun out of Darien's hand, the door burst open. "Get down," yelled Bobby as he pushed Darien to the ground behind the table. 

Bobby grabbed Claire and pushed her to the ground along with himself as bullets started to fly across the room. Bobby returned fire at Arnaud's goon with his gun as well as the one he had just taken from Darien.

Arnaud ran towards the computer, trying to get the disk. Bobby fired at him and the computer, making it impossible for him to get to it. Arnaud ran to Huiclos and grabbed him, dragging him out of the motel room. "Let's go," yelled Arnaud as he ran out the room.

Arnaud's men fled the room. Bobby glanced at Darien and Claire. "You guys okay?" he asked.

They both nodded. Satisfied, Bobby ran out of the room, trying to catch up with Arnaud and his pals.

Claire crawled towards Darien, who was sitting on the floor and staring at the wall, in shock. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move, his mind was completely flooded with emotion.

"Come on, Darien," said Claire as she helped him off the floor and pointed him towards the bed. Darien walked mindlessly towards it, Claire gently pushing him. She sat him down on the bed and then sat down next to him, putting her arm around him. He started to relax, his mind clearing. He suddenly became aware of what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Claire," he said hoarsely.

Claire patted his back gently. "It's okay, Darien, you didn't do anything," she said reassuringly. "Come here," she said as she pulled him into an embrace. She rubbed his neck gently, running her fingers through his soft hair.

Bobby burst into the room. He looked at the two of them with concern. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

Darien and Claire separated from their hug. Darien nodded. "Yeah, it's all right, Bobby," he said.

"Any luck with Arnaud?" he asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Nope, the little prick got away again," said Bobby. "I'm sorry man," he said.

Darien shook his head. "Naw, you know, it's okay. We got the disk back, that's the important thing. I got the rest of my life to get revenge against Arnaud," said Darien.

"Yeah, they say revenge is a dish best served cold anyway," said Bobby.

Darien and Claire looked up at Bobby. Darien smiled. "Oh really? Well can you tell me who they is exactly?" asked Darien with amusement.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know, some guy, some old guy. Who cares?"

Darien laughed softly and shook his head. "What do you say guys, time to go home?" Darien said.

Claire smiled and nodded. "Definitely," she said as she walked to the laptop and started to pack it up.

"Let's hit it, partner," said Bobby with a smile as he patted Darien on the back.

Part 5

Darien strode purposefully into the Agency, the disk in his hand. He walked past the two guards, got on the elevator and got off on the floor of the Official's office.

He walked in without knocking. The Official looked up from his calculator. Darien marched up to him and forced the disk in his hand.

"There it is, you gonna kill me now?" asked Darien coldly.

The Official smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I am a man of my word."

Darien rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sometimes." He looked around the office nervously, then looked at the Official. "So I'm okay, everything's fine?" Darien asked with hesitation.

"Yes, you're fine. You held up your end of the deal," said the Official.

Darien nodded. "Okay, well, you got a case or something you need me to work on," asked Darien.

"Nope. You're suspended for two weeks without pay," replied the Official.

"Huh?" asked Darien, confused.

"For breaking a prisoner out of jail," said the Official.

"What prisoner?" asked Darien innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Fawkes. I know you broke Huiclos out of jail and then lost him. You should just be thankful that I smoothed things over with the authorities or you would be on your way to prison right now."

Darien nodded. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Get out of here, Fawkes. I don't want to see your skinny butt for two weeks," said the Official gruffly.

"Yes, sir," said Darien as he started towards the door.

"Oh, and Fawkes," said the Official.

Darien turned around.

"No unauthorized use of the quicksilver. Claire is to give you two shots of counteragent and that's it. You understand me?" asked the Official.

Darien nodded. "Oh yeah," said Darien as he waved and headed out the door.

As Darien walked out the door, he almost smacked right into Bobby. "Hey Hobbesy, what's up?" asked Darien.

Bobby looked at his partner with concern. "You okay? The Official off your back now?"

Darien nodded. "Yep. Got a slap on the wrist and a two-week suspension without pay. Wasn't that nice?" said Darien sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad things are back to normal, partner," said Bobby.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks again man for helping me out. Couldn't have pulled this off without you," said Darien as he slapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"That's not a problem, kid," said Bobby as he slapped hands with Darien. "So partner, you feeling better? Are you finally on the mend?"

"Yeah, I think everything is pretty much working like it's supposed to," said Darien.

Bobby nodded. "Good," he said. Then he punched Darien in the face. Darien yelped in surprise. "That's for knocking me out in the Keep," said Bobby. Then he grabbed Darien and kneed him in the groin, causing Darien to double over and fall to the floor. "And that's for stealing my girl," said Bobby.

Darien laid on the floor panting. "I totally deserved that man," he said breathlessly.

"Yes, you did, my friend," said Bobby as he leaned down and patted Darien on the shoulder. "I'll catch you later, Fawkesy," said Bobby as he opened the door to the Official's office and disappeared inside.

Darien laid on the floor for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. After awhile, he slowly picked himself off the ground.

After a quick trip to the men's room to see if he was still capable of functioning correctly as a male, he left the Agency. There was someone he needed to visit.

"It's been awhile, Kev," said Darien as he stood next to his brother's grave.

"I miss you, man. Sometimes I wish we could just hang out, you know, drink some beer. Of course, I don't even know if you drink," said Darien with a smile.

"Yeah, you know, I could take you out with Hobbesy. I wish you could meet him, bro. He's the closest thing to a brother I've got now." Darien snorted. "You two would probably hate one another."

"And Claire, god I love her so much. Charlie Fogarty was right, you do fall in love with your Keeper. She's amazing. I keep wondering when she's gonna wise up and realize what a loser I am. Freaking criminal ex-con."

"But you know man, you changed all that for me. I'm doing something good with my life. I make a difference. It's all because of you, Kevin," said Darien.

"I know I bitch constantly about my situation, about the Agency, about the gland, but I guess it isn't all bad is it? I guess I've learned to live with it." Darien shivered slightly. "Well, accept for the madness."

"I hate the madness Kevin, I hate it. I hurt people. Did you know that I raped Claire," said Darien as tears started to come to his eyes. "I guess I got some of Arnaud's evil in me. I'm gonna get him, I promise, but not like the other day. I couldn't kill the bastard, I just couldn't do it. Couldn't kill Huiclos either. It would make me a murderer and that's not what I am, and I don't think it's what you want me to be either," Darien sniffled.

"I love you man. I don't think I ever told you that. I miss you so much, Kev," said Darien. He was shaking. His heart was aching and he felt like all of the events of the last year were closing in on him. The gland, Kevin's death, trying to kill Bobby, raping Claire, the whole Arnaud debacle. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I need you Kevin, I need you buddy," sobbed Darien.

Darien put his head on his knees and continued to sob. He suddenly felt a hand on his back. He turned around, startled. Claire stood there with a white rose in her hand. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the pain on Darien's face. She set the rose down and sat on the ground next to Darien, taking him in her arms, letting him sob.

"It's okay, Darien, it's okay, let it all out," she said softly, as her own tears streamed down her face.

Darien held on for dear life, never wanting to let go. He needed her. She made him feel safe and loved.

After a few minutes his sobs stopped, but the two were still lock in embrace. Claire could feel Darien shaking in her arms. She rubbed his back and his neck tenderly, trying to erase his hurt.

"I love you, Claire," she heard Darien say softly.

"What?" she said as she gently pulled away from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Claire Marie Spencer. I lost the chance to ever to tell my brother that I loved him. I'm not going to let that happen with you," he said as a small smile formed on his tear-streaked face.

Claire smiled widely, more tears falling from her eyes. "I love you too, Darien Bartholomew Fawkes."

The two leaned in and kissed gently, wanting to savor the moment.

After a few minutes, they parted. They both stood up. Claire picked up the rose and set it on Kevin's grave. "This is for you Kevin, wherever you are. Don't worry, about your brother, I will take good care of him," Claire said softly.

Darien smiled. "So how did you know I would be here?" he asked with curiosity.

"Cause I know you, my friend," said Claire with a smile.

"Ah, man, you've been hanging around Hobbes too much," said Darien.

Claire looked at him with a gentle expression on her face. "You need more time or are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I'm ready," said Darien as he looked at the grave. "Thanks, bro," he said softly.

Darien took Claire's arm and they slowly walked away from the grave. "Where to now?" asked Darien.

"Your place," said Claire. "You need to get changed because you are taking me to dinner and then you're taking me dancing."

"Oh I am, am I?" said Darien teasingly.

Claire nodded. "You sure are, Bartholomew," she said with a giggle.

"What did I tell you about that," said Darien with a smile as they walked hand in hand out of the cemetery.

That's all folks!


End file.
